


Vertigo

by carnibaby (cannibalbat)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Read This, Enemas, F/M, Force-Feeding, Forced to Eat Insects, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape, Tube Feeding, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalbat/pseuds/carnibaby
Summary: Takes place during Heimlich Hospital. Before Violet is ready for her craniectomy she is visited by Dr. Mattathias who wants to 'prepare her for surgery'.Please read this at your own risk, it is very dark and disturbing.Nonconathon 2018 entry.





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



> My favourite professor used to tell me that I should never start off a presentation by apologizing, but I really really feel the need to apologize...  
>  
> 
> TO GOD.
> 
> This was by far the most disturbing thing I've ever written. I was hoping I would get to do this request because it would let me try out soooo many things I have never done before and OH BOY. After googling ''what does piss taste like'', ''how do enemas work'' and ''synonym for horrible'' I feel like I have truly given birth to the antichrist that is this fanfiction. Mind you, never before have I written something sooo filthy and horrendous before, so I felt like a white suburban mom coming up with a rap song about weed and hookers. I hope it doesn't show to much! I feel like a changed woman. 
> 
> I used both the book and the TV show episodes as orientation, however timeline wise it fits better into the book as you do not know exactly what happens with Violet before she is placed in the operating theatre (Hopefully not this!!). 
> 
> Before we start, I want to thank my Beta who wishes to remain anonymous (for reasons very obvious haha)
> 
> (Caution: I am not a native speaker, English is harrrd)

Klaus had taught her a word once and the first thing that came to her mind when she regained consciousness, was said word. ''Vertigo'', he explained, was a feeling of giddiness, as if someone had pulled away the floor beneath your feet and you were suddenly floating over an abyss. When someone wakes up from anaesthesia, that is often how they feel and Violet felt like she had awful vertigo. Disoriented, helpless and confused were words that Violet Baudelaire would use to describe her current state, after finding herself in a pitch-black room on what seemed to be a rusty gurney. How long had she been out? How much time had passed? She could remember arriving at Heimlich Hospital with her siblings, working for Hal in the Library of Records... Her head hurt, thinking about all of this. What happened afterwards? Count Olaf was there and Esmé Squalor... Esmé hunted them down in the Library of Records and then... Klaus and her sister escaped. Violet tried to open her mouth to speak, but only a high-pitched creak left her lips. Her mouth was dry and her tongue was swollen, it must have been many hours since she last drank something. She tried again. ,,Klaus?'' her voice was still weak and it sounded more like a painful moan, but she called out into the cold room. Nobody answered her call. ,,Sunny?'' talking hurt too much, in her throat, in her chest, all the parts that she slowly started to gain back feeling, started to hurt. Everything was sore and she was freezing, she wanted to curl up and hold her limbs to keep them warm but she was tied up tightly onto the gurney. Violet felt as if she would fall asleep again if she didn't do anything so she tried to cry for help but after three attempts of horrendous shrieking she had to stop. Cautiously she started pulling on her restraints, trying to see if they made any sounds. Of course the leather straps with their iron clasps where so rusty and old, that they started to rattle once Violet started yanking on them. If only she could reach into her pocket and use her ribbon to tie up her hair, then she could think of an invention that would help her destroy her restraints. But even if she could reach into her pocket, she would soon find out that there was nothing there. She remembered using the ribbon to fool Hal when they gave them his fake keys and again she felt awful for it. If she could reach into her pocket, she would also have to realize that it wasn't even her pocket. Somebody must have undressed her and put her into hospital clothes. The thought made her sick to her stomach. The more she became aware of the situation she was in, the more she realized how horrendous and hopeless it seemed to be and her rattling and screaming became more and more aggressive, until finally the door was being pushed open by an immense force and a stream of blindingly bright and harsh light flooded the room. Violet squinted immediately and wriggled around, like an earthworm under a magnifying glass. Obviously she could not see who was approaching her, but the clomping and teetering footsteps she heard were awfully familiar. ''My god, you reek.'' Esmé Squalor called out with her sneering voice, her stiletto heels screeching on the floor when she turned. Violet could feel a shadow on her face, so she carefully tried to open her eyes again, hoping they would stop burning from the sudden light in the room. Count Olaf's girlfriend stood by her metal bed and examined her closely. Her remark was rude, but it wasn't a lie. It has been a long time since Violet was able to take a bath and now that she could see clearly, she saw that the sheets she had been lying on were completely soiled and unsanitary. How she smelled however, was the least of her concerns. She knew now for sure, that she had been captured by Olaf and his accomplices and that there didn't seem to be a way out. ''Where are my siblings?!'' Violet cried out, trying to sound confident, but she sounded so powerless and pathetic that Esmé had trouble understanding what she said. The villainous girlfriend just laughed an ugly laugh at the attempt and took a few steps back, like she was ready to leave. ''Since you're awake, you will be prepared for your surgery soon. Don't try anything funny, orphan.'' Her lipsticked grin was haunting and it made Violet wonder if Esmé was perhaps more cruel than Olaf himself. Olaf, he was a vile and greedy man, violent and utterly revolting. He had wanted to get his filthy hands on their fortune from the very beginning. But what did Esmé want? She already had anything, she gave up a comfortable life to join Olaf in his quest to torment and abuse a bunch of children whom she had no business with. That fact alone made her scarier than Olaf in Violets eyes. At least his motives were somewhat simple, were they not? But Violet had not time thinking about Olaf's motives, she needed to escape before she could be 'prepared for surgery', whatever that meant. 

Esmé left and the room went dark again. Violet was trembling in her hospital cloth, not only because it was cold, but because she was afraid of what they would do to Klaus and Sunny while she was tied up here. Of course, there was also the prospect of what would happen to her. There was no way they would actually perform surgery on her, was there? Now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room, she could see just how nasty it was. There seemed to be some sort of fungus dripping from the walls and the corners were filled with roaches and other insects Violet could not make out from the distance. There was almost no furniture in the room, except for an empty overbed table next to her. Nobody should be prepared for anything in a room like this, it was anything but sterile and Violet couldn't imagine that any real doctor would let a patient be treated in this environment. But Olaf was no real doctor, even if he was dressed like one and even if he was carrying a bunch of dangerous looking objects in a medical bag. 

Suddenly, the door swung open again and Violet immediately tensed up. ''Hello, hello, hello. How are we feeling today?'' Count Olaf said, still disguised as Dr. Mattathias. He stood in the doorway, making a face like he was actually concerned for Violet's well-being, but his cruel smile and his sneering voice made it seem like he was telling a bad joke. She glared at him, the man who had been the protagonist of all her nightmares for so long. She must have looked weaker than ever, malnourished, her skin sickly pale and her hair uncombed and bristle, but still she tried to put on a confident face. She would not let this villain break her. After all the pain and misery he had put her and her siblings through, this would not be his final victory. ''Do you really think you will get away with this?'' she would've spat, lacking any lubrication in her mouth. Olaf closed the door behind him and chuckled while he was making his way to her gurney. ''We've put an end to all your schemes, this time will be no different!'' It was obvious how much she struggled to get the words out and Olaf was seemingly amused by it. ''You sound like a dying animal. If I have to listen to your babbling any longer, my head will burst. Sounds like nails on a chalkboard, really.'' He had put the medical bag on the overbed table and started arranging all the instruments on the surface. Surely he did this to scare her, Violet thought, so she tried to seem as unimpressed by it as possible. But in all honesty, she was in so much fear that she could barely move. ''Let's see what causes your voice to be extraordinary annoying today. Open wide.'' Olaf was still pretending to be a doctor, like this was all a game to him. In one hand he held a tongue depressor, the other hand was trying to get Violet to open her mouth. His fingers pressed tightly against her jaw while she was trying to free her head from his grip. ''Come on, quit this nonsense.'' His grip was so hard that Violet feared he would break her jaw if she continued shaking her head, so she opened her dry and chapped lips in a vacant frown just a bit, so that Olaf could jam the wooden stick inside her. She made a choking sound, and he laughed at her, his shiny and evil eyes turning into slits. ''Well, it seems to me that you are dehydrated, young lady.'' Olaf tossed the tongue depressor back into his bag and suddenly Violet had a fuzzy feeling on her tongue, realizing that nothing that would come out of Count Olaf's bag would ever be clean. ''Not drinking enough water is very unhealthy, you know? Stupid orphans like you can't take care of anything themselves! Luckily, I'm here so you don't kill yourself.'' As he reached over to pull out a bottle of water from his bag, Violet could feel all the hate boil up inside her. Violet Baudelaire was a kind girl and she had never really disliked anybody, but this man was the most despicable person she had ever laid eyes on. ''Stop acting like you're a doctor, Olaf! Your disguises are awful, you're a terrible actor and a loathsome person! You will never get your hands on our fortune and soon we will let the whole world know what an monstrous evil being you are!'' She did not believe the words as they left her mouth but she felt after all this abuse and trauma caused by this one skinny little, wretched man she had at least the right to be angry. 

Olaf remained calm as she spat her insults at him, but she could see his shiny eyes glowing shinier and shinier with every word she said. There was a moment of silence, which made Violet very uncomfortable and she began shifting in her dirty sheets. He stood up slowly and opened the bottle of water he had grabbed before. ''You know, I don't think a girl with a mouth as filthy as yours deserves to drink bottled water like normal person.'' He began chugging down the clear liquid himself and Violet could feel her gums itch from thirst while she was forced to listen to him drinking. ''Unlike you, I am a responsible adult and I have been drinking my recommended amount of liquids today.'' Was he just going to ignore all the things she just yelled at him? That didn't seem like him at all. The bottle fell to the ground and Olaf approached her. He seemed even taller from this point of view and he had always been very tall. Violet was scared and she regretted saying all those things immediately. ''You know, Violet... I hunted you and your siblings down for what seemed like an eternity. And even when you kept escaping, I never doubted that I would soon enough steal your fortune.'' He put his gloved hand on her head like he wanted to check her temperature. The tone in his voice made Violet too afraid to try to shake it off. ''But this is no longer only about your fortune. You brats have been a pain in my ass for the entire time and I've come to really hate you and your annoying little siblings. It's personal, Violet. I will not stop hunting you down until I have your fortune and your name will be erased from the history books.'' Violet felt as if the room turned even colder and she was paralysed with fear. She had almost forgotten that Olaf had not only struck her brother in the face, but had also committed several murders. She could sense that he was about to do something equally horrible. But even though she was cautious, she could feel her heart drop to her feet by the immense shock that followed. 

When she heard that awful sound, the sound of Olaf unzipping his pants, she knew that she was wrong when she had thought Esmé was the most cruel person she knew. Violet turned her head instantly, she did not want to see whatever it was that she had coming for herself. Her chest felt like it was about to burst and panic started to take over her numb body, making her pull on her restraints hysterically. ''You see Violet, after you let me know just exactly how you felt about me, I thought it would only be fair for me, to show you exactly how I feel about you.'' With one hand he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back so she was forced to face him. Two bony long fingers of the same hand pinched her nose shut and before Violet could even understand what this gesture was for, she opened her mouth, gasping for air. The true horror had just begun. She could feel her mouth filling up with a warm, bitter liquid and once she had caught glimpse of its dark yellow colour and saw where it came from, she started to cough and choke. It was so utterly disgusting that her eyes teared up and she tried to scream, which just happened to make a weird gurgling sound. ''In alternative medicine, urine therapy is believed to be very effective. I suggest you try not to spill too much.'' She could hardly hear Olaf talk over the sound of her own gagging as more and more of the sour urine was streaming down her throat. She tried so hard not to swallow it, she could feel it getting in her airway which caused her to cough and wheeze even more. Violet could not believe what was happening to her. After all the pain and misery she was put through, this was by far the most humiliating and horrible thing that had happened to her. She wanted to vanish, just disappear. Finally it stopped, but the salty after-taste in her mouth would remind her of this disturbing moment in her life for quite a while. Luckily Olaf pulled his zipper up when he was done and let go of her head. Violet remained silent while tears were rolling down her cheeks. ''Well you don't look so good. I'd say we'll get you something to eat and then you will be prepared for your surgery.'' Violet knew she wouldn't be able to take whatever was coming next. There was no way that Olaf would stop hurting her now and never would he actually give her something decent to eat. Still, her stomach was gnarling just by thinking about food. The last thing she had eaten had been Hal's fruit and the last real meal she had had, had been in the Village of Fowl Devotees, which seemed to be ages ago. When she saw the big glass tube Olaf pulled out of his bag however, she did not feel hungry any more. The instrument should have been clear and see-through but it apparently had been used so many times before that the glass was discoloured and smudgy. Everything Count Olaf owned was dirty and reeked and now she was too. The whole room smelled so strongly of urine that it made her nauseous. Her throat felt sore and sick from the piss she had been forced to drink and from all the choking and coughing that came with it. Violet would not be able to take a tube being rammed in her mouth. But that was exactly what happened. He pushed down the hard object deep down her throat and Violet had trouble breathing as the tube filled up her whole mouth. It was uncomfortable inside, she did not know where to put her tongue and her lips were forced apart so wide that they started to rip at the corners. Helpless inaudible screams made the tube vibrate a little and her chest was moving up and down rapidly. Olaf pushed a button on his walkie-talkie ''I need a hand with the girl.'' 

It only took a few seconds and one of his henchmen had entered the room. It was the bald one with the crooked nose and he looked at Olaf with a questioning look that demanded orders. ''We need something to eat for the orphan. We don't want her to starve to death, not before the surgery.'' The bald man didn't seem to understand what it was exactly that Olaf was asking from him. ''Actually, I don't think you're supposed to eat before an anaesthetic-'' But he was cut off by his boss immediately. ''For god sake, we are sawing her head off. There is no need for safety measures. Now go and find something we can fill her up with. There is a whole roach family nesting a few feet away from you. In alternative medicine insects are seen as very nutritious! Trust me, I'm a doctor.'' Violet's eyes grew wide with panic and fear, but every time she tried to scream, the tube was sliding further down her throat. She didn't even know what she feared more: the idea of having her head cut off or having to swallow roaches alive. The theatre troupe member made his way into the corner of the room that Olaf had vaguely pointed at and started picking up whatever dirt he found with his big hands. ''Boss, there is some sort of mold here.'' His voice sounded disgusted but a warning glare from his superior made him brush it off instantly and soon he came over to her, gurley, hands full of a moldy mush made out of insects, dirt and god knew what else. Violet was about to faint. It was simply impossible. There was no way she could stay conscious while having to swallow the stuff they would push down her tube. If only she could speak, she would've told Olaf that he could take her fortune if only he would let her go. But it was hopeless. Even if she could speak, he would not listen, he would not stop. He was so evil; that he could do all these atrocities and still smile like it was all a joke to him! And the joke seemed to grow more and more hilarious, because Count Olaf was enjoying himself like never before. ''Good, now let her have her meal.'' The henchman started pushing everything down the tube and the last thing Violet saw before she closed her eyes was the disturbed look on the face of the bald man. She did not want to see what was happening. Maybe she could just try to picture herself in a better place, in a place where both of her parents were still alive and nobody was torturing her for mere sport. Quickly she understood, though, that ignoring her situation would not work. With the wide tube in her mouth, she had to swallow, and she had to do it fast and evenly, otherwise she would suffocate. The mush started falling down the tube and while she did not really have to taste it, she could feel the insects crawling inside her once they had left their glass prison. It was so utterly disgusting, she had to gag so hard her whole body was bending and quivering. Her wrists and ankles were already bruised from the restraints because she pulled so hard at them, hoping to free herself at last. When would it be over? This was too much for a fourteen year old girl to take. Not even in her worst nightmares was something like this possible. It was simply too cruel, too abominable. When would Klaus and Sunny finally come and rescue her? How much more did she have to suffer? She could feel her face turning red from having to swallow constantly and she was breathing hot air out of her nose like a bull. Finally, Olaf pulled out the tube and she breathed in the fresh air like a drowning person. Some of the roaches started crawling out of her mouth and she could feel them trying to crawl back up her gullet. ''Stop, please!'' Her voice was a growl, she barely recognized it herself. ''Stop, just stop. You win, okay? You can have our fortune-'' Olaf grabbed her face with one hand and squeezed it to shut her up. ''Of course I can have your fortune, stupid girl. I can have whatever I want. Don't you get it? You have no chance of escaping me. Whatever I want to do, I will do.'' He made a quick gesture, letting the bald man know it was his time to leave. ''And there is one thing I really want to do, before we cut your pretty little head off.'' 

Olaf walked to the other side of the metal bed and slowly started lifting up Violets hospital cloth. A soft gasp escaped her mouth, this time not due to suffocation, but due to immense shame. She didn't want him to look at her, didn't want him to touch her. She could feel the cold air on her thighs, on her private parts. She had goosebumps all over. ''Please...'' She whispered, weakly. This was pointless. He had just told her that he would do whatever he wanted to do. And she believed him. Her body started shaking as she wept. Olaf pulled a sharp knife out of his coat and cut open the restraints on her feet. There was no reason to try to kick him, she was too weak anyway. ''Now, you will finally be prepared for your surgery.'' Olaf put down the knife and reached over Violet to pull out the final straw. Violet completely lost it. She recognized the bag shaped instrument with the tubing and the syringe-like end from a picture in a book about medical instruments Klaus owned and she knew what it was. She knew where it went. ''No! No! I don't want this!'' She squeezed her legs together tightly and pushed herself against the wall, so that she was half-sitting. Something seemed awfully off with that bag, it was way too big and from the way it was shaped, it was filled with water - or some other sort of liquid - to the fullest. Olaf grabbed both of her legs and pushed them apart as he got onto the squeaking gurley himself. ''If you struggle, I will hurt you.'' It was a simple statement and Violet believed him after all he had done, but still she couldn't help but fight. He managed to place himself between her legs, separating them with his body. ''You know this is necessary, Violet. For your surgery.'' He was laughing as he said it and Violet let out a frustrated cry. Without warning, he pushed one of his fingers into her bottom and she pressed her lips together in pain. His rubber gloves felt rough inside her and when he added a second finger and started to move, she felt like ripping apart. It was so much pain, he twisted his fingers around and Violet cried like it was an open wound. Maybe if she would bang her head on the table she could make herself unconscious? She tried it a few times, but it didn't seem to work. Instead, it just made Olaf angry. ''What the hell are you doing? Keep your head still, orphan!'' He struck her and for a moment the pain in her face was so strong that she felt numb down there. Olaf was growing impatient, so he brought the nozzle to Violet's hole and shoved the entire thing in by force until only the tubing was visible. ''If you spill anything, I will make sure Klaus will get the same treatment and you and your sister get to watch.'' With that said, he turned on the water and Violet began to realize that it was not warm, it was boiling hot and it was filling her up like she was a water balloon. Violet screamed like she was about to die and maybe she was. She started cramping almost immediately while she watched the bag slowly deflate and her belly swell. It burned inside, it was too hot and it was too painful. Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard Olaf unzip his pants once again. ''Are you a virgin Violet? Or do you and Klaus like to play doctor at night?'' She didn't answer his question, she just turned her head and faced the wall. She could feel him pressing against her opening already, his hands creeping up her sides. Her belly grew bigger and bigger but the bag didn't seem to be empty yet and she could feel her insides stretch uncomfortably. A part of her had hoped the boiling water would simply kill her, but instead it just made her feel full and immobilized. The bag made a gurgling sound, which probably meant that it was finally empty, and Olaf pulled out the nozzle and the tubing. Violet knew she had to keep everything in, clench real hard or otherwise her brothers were at risk. Count Olaf was still smiling like this was all amusing to him and he didn't seem to be finished with entertaining himself. He started rubbing her privates with two of his bony fingers before pushing them inside and used the other hand to tickle her body, which caused her to jerk and twitch around. He laughed as she accidentally pushed herself further unto his fingers and moaned in pain as her heavy belly moved around. Olaf removed both of his hands to push her thighs even wider apart, which made it hard for her to keep in the water. She couldn't help but look and she quickly wish she hadn't. Her face went ghostly pale as she realized that there was no way that he would fit inside her. Her body quivered in fear. Olaf caught her gaze and held it for an unbearably long time. His shiny eyes seemed to enter her body with their stare at the same time he did with his sex. He forced himself into her, spreading her wide and stretching her apart as the head disappeared inside of her. She felt as if something ripped inside of her as he shoved more of himself in. Olaf made a face like he was in pain as well but soon, as she started bleeding, it seemed to be easier for him. He started thrusting and Violet just prayed that she would not spill anything so Klaus wouldn't have to go through the same procedure. She was wincing as Olaf started rocking into her and she cried out as he twisted her nipple between his thumb and index finger none-too-gently at the same time that he thrust into her a little harder. He looked down and seemed pleased to see his length covered in blood as it went in and out of her body. ''When I come, you can let it all out. Understood?'' She didn't reply, she didn't think she needed to, but when he let his thumb travel up to rub against her privates, circling it gently, her body bucked involuntarily and she cried out ''Yes!'' He laughed a sneering laugh as she tried to squirm out from under him. ''It's a shame your parents are dead. Don't you wish they could see you like this?'' He was moving faster inside of her, holding her down by her throat with his hand. He squeezed her so hard, one of the roaches started crawling out of her mouth, over her face and unto the dirty sheets. 

Abruptly, he pulled himself out and came all over her face and upper body while she finally was able to release all that water stored inside her. It was leaking out of her bottom, still warm and brown, soaking the bed sheets and dripping to the floor. Violet was staring at the ceiling, ignoring all the pain and numbness in her body. She just wanted this to end. The ghastly remarks of Count Olaf didn't even reach her ears, she only heard a hollow buzzing sound. Some words she could make out like ''get Esmé'' and ''anaesthesia machine'' and something like ''craniectomy''. After he had left, she spent the next few minutes trying to figure out how she would be able to continue living after what had happened to her. How would she be able to look at herself in the mirror? What was she supposed to tell Klaus? She didn't want to ruin his innocence, didn't want him to know what happened to his big sister. She was supposed to protect him and Sunny. She couldn't even protect herself. Violet Baudelaire had never given up before, never in her life. But she was very close to doing so for the first and last time. Then she turned her head, and saw it. The knife. Olaf had used it to cut her restraints but he forgot it on the overbed table. If she could use her feet to pull the table closer to her, she should be able to move it so she can grab it with her chained up hands. Was it worth a try? What would she do once she had freed herself? Go look for her siblings, possibly escape from this madness only to be captured by Olaf at the next best opportunity? No matter how hopeless and horrible it all seemed, she could not give up. She had to keep going, for Klaus and for Sunny. Sunny was only a baby. There was still hope her life would be a good one. So Violet, tried, she tried hard and she succeeded. The knife was in her possession and after she freed herself from the bed, she stood up and walked towards the door, the deadly weapon still in her fist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time joining the Nonconathon (or any exchange for that matter!) and I had so much fun. I was so happy with my match and I am very thankful for all the help and advice I have received from people in the Discord channel! 
> 
> I've written this fanfiction in an entire day (started 10am and stopped at midnight) because I told myself I would first finish all my exams. Never again will I try to finish an entire assignment in a day! Next year I will defs check my calendar first haha
> 
> I hope you liked this fanfiction at least a little bit and I hope next year will be a blast too!


End file.
